The Fairy Tale Continues
by isabella02
Summary: This is the story of Belle and her prince after the transformation.
1. Transformation

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own any of these wonderful characters so please do not sue me.

@~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ 

****

Chapter 1: Transformation

Sparks flew through the air like fireworks, as the beastly form melted away revealing a handsome prince. He had deep blue expressive eyes and light brown hair. Belle could not believe what she was seeing. Where was the Beast? Whom was this stranger standing before her? The stranger turned and looked at her. 

"Belle it's me," spoke the man. Belle searched his face for her familiar friend. She gazed into his eyes and knew it was he. 

"It is you, how did this happen?" questioned Belle.

The Prince told her that his name was Pierre and that several years ago a disguised enchantress asked him for shelter from the cold night in exchange for a single red rose. When he refused her request she turned him into a beast, and transformed his castle and everyone with in it. He also told her that the only way the spell could be broken was if he learned to love and earned their love in return.

They turned to enter the castle, when Belle realized that the transformation was not limited to the Beast. In the place of the household objects were dozens of servants. The ominous gargoyles had transformed into beautiful marble angels, and the gardens of tangled weeds had transformed into magnificent rose gardens ranging from dark crimson to pure white.

The air around her began to shimmer and sparkle as her torn and dirty blue dress melted into a long golden silk gown. When she turned to Pierre, she saw that his tattered clothes had also transformed into a royal blue suit.

Pierre sunk to one knee and said, "Belle, before I met you I didn't think anyone would ever be able to look past my appearance and see me as anything more than a beast. You opened my eyes and taught me how to love. Will you marry me?" 

Belle could not believe what was happening with tears streaming down her cheeks she replied, "I never imagined that I could love someone so much of course I will marry you." Pierre wrapped his arms around Belle's waist and slowly brought his lips to hers. Belle felt her entire body tingle with joy. So this is what it feels like to be in love. Pierre took a step back and grasped Belle's hand in his hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Belle's father Maurice watched as his daughter waltzed around the room in the arms of her prince. He was so happy for her. He had always known she was a princess and now the entire world would know.

One by one, the stars began to shine through the dark blue sky. The ballroom became lit by hundreds of candles. Exhausted from almost nonstop dancing Belle and Pierre walked up the stairs towards their bedrooms. At the top of the stairs, Pierre drew Belle into his arms and held her close for one final kiss.

"Sweet dreams," he said. 

"How could I have anything else." Belle replied as a smile lit up her face.

Once she was in her room, Belle could not believe what had happened. She could not believe how happy and content she felt She put on her sheer white nightgown and crawled into her bed ready for a peaceful night's sleep. Unfortunately, as soon as her head hit the pillow she began tossing and turning.

@~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ 

This is the first fan fiction I have ever written any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I will try to add the next chapter soon. Love Erica


	2. A Premonition

****

Chapter 2: A Premonition

_Belle stood in front of a mirror admiring her reflection. She was wearing a long white gown that barely grazed the floor. Her hair was twisted into a french twist and was decorated with glittering jewels. She was holding a dozen red roses bundled together with white lace into a bouquet. Her father appeared dressed in a dark blue suit. He held out his arm and she looped hers through it. He escorted her to the church sanctuary and began walking down the isle. As she walked down the isle, Belle noticed that the servants and the villagers were sitting in the pews watching as she walked past them. She smiled, when she saw Pierre standing nervously at the end of the isle waiting for her. Pierre was very handsome in a dark blue suit, trimmed in gold. He had a single white rose pined to his lapel and she noticed his eyes glistened with tears. When she was five feet away from him, all of the guests vanished and Pierre turned to stone._

Belle bolted upright in her bed drenched in sweat and gasping for air. What had happened? Did her dream mean anything? She got out of bed and rekindled the fire in the fireplace. Afraid, that if she went back to sleep her dream would return, Belle threw her white terry cloth robe on and paced around her room until morning.

At eight o'clock, Belle joined Pierre in the dinning room for breakfast. When she walked into the room, Pierre knew instantly that something was wrong. 

"What is wrong Belle?" he asked. 

"I didn't sleep very well last night I had a dream that really upset me," Belle replied. Belle told him about her dream. After she finished, he reassured her that it meant nothing and that she was probably just nervous about the wedding.


End file.
